


Just Chillin

by MagicPandaCats



Series: The Hamilton house [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPandaCats/pseuds/MagicPandaCats
Summary: Little scenes of the teens hanging out.





	1. Hanging out

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add some other scenes to this, who knows.

"Why do you take that thing with you everywhere?"Anne said.  
"Hey! He is a parrot and his name is Captain Nathaniel Flint."  
"Billy gave it to him."said Max without looking up from her book.  
Anne narrowed her eyes:"Ah. A gift that is dear to you. I see."  
Jhon cupped Captain Flint in his hands:  
"Please don't hurt either of us."  
"Anne please don't hurt the parrot."  
"That was never my intention. But I still might hurt you Silver."  
"Anyways, said Max clearing her throat, movie night is coming up. Have any suggestions?"  
Jhon got up to browse the dvds:  
"With or without children?"  
"With."  
"What about....Treasure Planet?"  
Max closed her book and got up:  
"Seems good to me."  
Anne nodded absentmindedly while sharpening her knife.  
Jhon looked horrified:  
"How many knives do you own? Can you own them?"  
Anne shrugged.  
***  
Idelle sighs.   
There she is, fifth wheel of the gang.  
She cares for her friends. She really does, but not when they make out like they have just reunited from ten long years of separation. Usually Charles and Eleanor are on her side, but tonight they couldn't make it. So it's just her and two couples. Horay.   
She snaps a picture of the five of them, with her in the middle and sends it to the group chat " now hiring: pretend partner. We don't have to make out but at least we'll be an even number."   
They all have a good laugh, and despite the occasional awkwardness, she has a great time.


	2. Bored

"What are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
Jhon twirled around and rolled up to Max with his chair.  
"Something boring, that's for sure."  
Max rolled her eyes and went back to her books.  
Jhon spun around the room, sighing.  
'I'm so booooooooored.... Maaaaax!"  
He poked her.  
"C'mon tell me something! How are things with Anne? Max. Max. Max. Max. Ma-"  
She swatted his hand away:  
"Weren't you reading a book? Do that instead of bothering me!"  
Jhon got up and jumped onto the bed.  
"Not now!"  
"Jhon for heaven... go play with the kids?"  
"Hmm, he pondered, no. I wouldn't get out of it in time for cinema tonight."  
"Then I don't know what to tell you."  
He groaned.  
Eventually, Jhon fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
